Chess is one of the oldest games in the world. No one knows exactly when or where the game of chess began. The best records point to a middle eastern or far eastern origin, wherein the game entered Europe through Spain via Africa. From that point, the game rapidly spread throughout all of Europe. Chess is a direct reflection of medieval times. The various chess pieces represent medieval life with its grandeur, social ranking, and conflict. The chess pieces range from the lofty King and Queen, to the lowly serfs which are represented by pawns. The game is played upon a board having 64 squares of two alternating colors. At the start of the game, the pieces of each player are arranged on opposite sides to the board, with the pawns forming a forward rank. Today chess is played by millions of people worldwide. The United States Chess Federation is a major governing body for chess played in the United States.